1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical devices suitable for use in tissue ablation applications and, more particularly, to microwave field-detecting needle assemblies, methods of manufacturing the same, methods of adjusting an ablation field radiating into tissue using the same, and systems including the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Treatment of certain diseases requires the destruction of malignant tissue growths, e.g., tumors. Electromagnetic radiation can be used to heat and destroy tumor cells. Treatment may involve inserting ablation probes into tissues where cancerous tumors have been identified. Once the probes are positioned, electromagnetic energy is passed through the probes into surrounding tissue.
In the treatment of diseases such as cancer, certain types of tumor cells have been found to denature at elevated temperatures that are slightly lower than temperatures normally injurious to healthy cells. Known treatment methods, such as hyperthermia therapy, heat diseased cells to temperatures above 41° C. while maintaining adjacent healthy cells below the temperature at which irreversible cell destruction occurs. These methods involve applying electromagnetic radiation to heat, ablate and/or coagulate tissue. Microwave energy is sometimes utilized to perform these methods. Other procedures utilizing electromagnetic radiation to heat tissue also include coagulation, cutting and/or ablation of tissue.
Electrosurgical devices utilizing electromagnetic radiation have been developed for a variety of uses and applications. A number of devices are available that can be used to provide high bursts of energy for short periods of time to achieve cutting and coagulative effects on various tissues. There are a number of different types of apparatus that can be used to perform ablation procedures. Typically, microwave apparatus for use in ablation procedures include a microwave generator that functions as an energy source and a microwave surgical instrument (e.g., microwave ablation probe) having an antenna assembly for directing energy to the target tissue. The microwave generator and surgical instrument are typically operatively coupled by a cable assembly having a plurality of conductors for transmitting microwave energy from the generator to the instrument, and for communicating control, feedback and identification signals between the instrument and the generator.
The particular type of tissue ablation procedure may dictate a particular ablation volume in order to achieve a desired surgical outcome. Ablation volume is correlated with antenna design, antenna performance, antenna impedance, ablation time and wattage, and tissue characteristics, e.g., tissue impedance.
Because of the small temperature difference between the temperature required for denaturing malignant cells and the temperature normally injurious to healthy cells, a known heating pattern and precise temperature control is needed to lead to more predictable temperature distribution to eradicate the tumor cells while minimizing the damage to surrounding normal tissue. In some cases, it may be difficult for the physician to determine when a microwave ablation probe is inserted to a proper depth within tissue, e.g., to reach the location of the ablation site and/or to avoid unintended radiation exposure.